


Jolly

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [16]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Chubby Phineas, Family, Ferb is sneaky, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Mall Santa Claus, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Simeon wants a picture with Santa Claus, his parents have differing opinions on it.
Series: Why is this a 'verse? [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446985
Kudos: 17





	Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Why are we doing this?" Phineas tightened his grip on Simeon's hand as he felt the little boy try to pull away from him while they walked. Normally, he'd let him run around a bit when they were at the mall, but the insane amount of people around made him uncomfortable with the idea.

Ferb looked at him.

"Yeah," Phineas replied. "I know he wants to, but it's not--"

The look Ferb was giving him sharpened.

Lowing his voice, Phineas continued, "He's not going to be the real Santa. Simeon doesn't need to talk to some imposter to get want he wants for Christmas. And how is that even going to work when he _doesn't talk_?"

"One of us will go with him."

Phineas opened his mouth but the words died on his tongue when he caught sight of the mall Santa at the head of the line they were heading for. He ground to a stop.

Turning around, Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"It's worse than I thought." With his free hand, Phineas gestured at the man in the red suit. "I mean, dude, _I'm_ fatter than that guy."

Turning back around, Ferb stared a moment before giving a shrug. "Perhaps Santa's been dieting."

Simeon tugged his hand, making him looking down. Frowning, his boy raised his fist to his chin, thumb and pinkie extended.

"Nothing." Phineas squeezed his hand. "Nothing wrong. Do you still want the picture with Santa?"

Frown replaced with an expression that said he didn't believe him, Simeon nodded.

"Call me when you're done." Ferb started to walk off.

"Woah. Wait." Phineas narrowed his eyes at his brother's back. "Where do you think you're going?"

Holding up the shopping list they'd been putting together over the past week, Ferb didn't stop. "Have fun standing in line."

Sending a quick glare at the retreating form, and mentally berating himself for not picking up on the fact that Ferb had been up to something when he'd offered to take care of the Christmas shopping a few days back, Phineas let Simeon pull him over to the end of the line. It seemed twice as long as it did a second ago and Phineas dread how long it would take to get to the front.

But Simeon was bouncing on his toes in excitement, and Phineas wasn't about to ruin his fun, no matter the length of the line.


End file.
